This Bird You Cannot Change
by thirteen-ohclock
Summary: When Marko becomes interested in a new girl he takes David's advice on how to keep her interested. His advice comes at a price and Marko finds out if he can keep his new bird caged or if she will be more than the pack can handle. Will Brylee ever be free again? Or is she doomed to be caged by Marko and the pack forever. [Rated M for language, violence, sex, drug use]
1. Monster's Pet

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Thanks for checking out my new story! I wanted to try and write a more realistic adaptation of the vampires since my last one got kind of too mushy for my liking. This one is going to have more vampireistic (because that's a word in my mind) qualities and hopefully everyone will like it! Just so everyone knows, the story will start off rotating between current storyline and past storyline. It should be self explanatory in the first few lines which part each chapter belongs to, but I'll mark the past storyline with something to make sure everyone knows.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'_This should feel good_.'

"Oh shit"

'_Apparently it does for him. Shit, he's going faster._'

She heard a moan escape her lips, but it wasn't because she felt pleasure. Her body was doing as he pushed it too, her mind was another story. The girl underneath him let out another sharp breath and began to breathe heavily. She felt her body contracting around his length and knew what was on the horizon.

'_At least it will be over soon_.'

She could hear him in her head, telling her she liked it, trying to influence her to enjoy the fuck, like it was some sort of gift. Out of everything, that was the worst part – he had to try and force her to think she enjoyed being with him. For a while it worked, but after all this time she knew the difference between his influence and actual enjoyment. Her body still listened to him, she only assumed it enjoyed the physical pleasures. It was like her mind separated itself and it knew the difference between actual complete enjoyment and what the body felt as good.

He took her arms and held them above her head as he pumped into her with more force. He watched with a smile as her tits bounced from the force of his thrusts. All she could think was that she would have bruises later, but then again she always did.

"Oh shit!" She heard herself gasp as her body reached its climax. She rode it out grinding her hips deeper into his He grabbed her ass and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Good girl." He whispered into her ear as he gently bit at her earlobe.

He lifted his face from hers so she was able to get a look at the face she had learned to hate. She looked up at the guy above her, his face contorted into the monster he truly was behind those sweet eyes and mischievous grin. He was a monster, he was a vampire.

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck leaving sweet kisses and small nips. He reach his hand down between her thighs and rubbed his fingers in small circles over her sensitive numb. He was trying to make the painful part feel more pleasurable to her, but it never made up for what he was about to do.

He sunk his fangs into her neck and her entire body clenched in pain. That was enough to send him over the edge and he came spilling inside of her. He took longer deeper thrusts as he finished, instead of the fast and shallow ones he had taken before.

Once he pulled out he smiled at her. It was the same grin that tricked her into this life in the first place. The life of vampires where she was nothing more than his blood whore. He didn't let the others touch her, no, she was his and there was no question about that. She belonged to him whether she liked it or not.

He got up to put his clothes back on and tossed her underwear to put on as well as her tank and shorts. She quickly put on her clothes, hoping she could get them on before he got any ideas for round two.

"What's the hurry, sweetheart? Can't wait to get rid of me already?" He grinned and bit at his thumbnail.

"Cold." She said flatly.

He sat down on the bed in front of her as he put on his patchy jacket and she had to fight every urge not to flinch away.

"This could be so perfect. I don't know why you don't like it here." He said, looking at her with big sad eyes.

It was a trap. She had made the mistake of falling into once before and she would never be stupid enough to do it again.

"I like it. I'm just cold." She turned away, revealing the bite marks on her neck that had little droplets of blood coming out of them.

He leaned in and kissed over the holes, running his tongue along them as he did, sealing them up and getting a last taste of her blood. He held his head near her neck, taking in her scent.

"Things will be better when you turn. You'll see, sweetheart. You'll learn to love me again." He smirked and got off the bed walking off to who knows where.

'_That would mean I loved you in the first place._'

A single tear ran down her cheek. This isn't what she wanted, not at all. All she wanted was her necklace back, maybe dinner and movie, that's what teenagers were supposed to do. They weren't supposed to be mated to vampires and trapped in a cave until they got permission to turn her into one of them.

It wasn't even the idea of being a vampire that turned her stomach. It was the idea of having to spend eternity with him. With Marko. He could be sweet sometimes, but mostly he just used her to make himself feel like he had control over something – someone.

Did he even believe she enjoyed being with him on any level? If he can push into her mind he had to know how much she truly hated him for what he had done to her, what he kept doing to her every night he kept her there. Maybe he didn't grasp that her mind and body separated at some point. She had heard somewhere that's how rape victims cope with it, disconnecting themselves from the situation. Was her raping her? She had never refused him, but she never agreed either.

'_I used to be so strong_.' She thought as she ran her fingers over a necklace that spelled out her name with a little bird hanging on the fine e in Brylee. She wanted to be back home, she wanted to be with her best friend, her roommates, she wanted her old life back. That couldn't happen, Marko made sure of it. He knew he cared too much about the people she was forced to leave behind to risk their lives just to get away from him.

'_How could I ever have been so stupid to think he was anything more than a monster_?' was her last thought before she fell asleep into dreams of a better life.


	2. Pizza Party

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's**** Note:** This is a chapter from the main character's past, before she became part of the pack.

* * *

"Bullshit!"

"No swearing in class, Mr. Rogerson."

Brylee rolled her eyes at her friend's outburst.

"Shut it, Pierce!" His twin sister Madison said as she threw a paper ball at the back of his head.

The bell rang that signaled that school was done for the day. The class cleared out, including the teacher, leaving Pierce, Madison, and Brylee in the classroom together. The moved from their assigned seats to three seats that formed a triangle.

"What brought on the random swearing there, buddy?" Brylee asked.

"I failed this stupid chem test."

"Who needs chem anyways? All you need to do is pass and we're out of this shithole city for good."

"I'm on the boarder of not passing. That's the problem, Maddie."

"Shit. That's bullshit." His sister said.

"That's what I said." He shrugged.

"Study sleepover this weekend?"

"Bry, we live about ten feet from each other. Every weekend is a sleepover." Maddie giggled.

"Yeah, but we never actually study. We need to get Pierce passing chem so we can graduate and get out of here."

Pierce, Brylee, and Madison had been friends ever since the Rogerson family moved into the same apartment complex as Brylee and her father. To Bry, they were the siblings she had always wanted.

"Yeah!" Maddie pumped a fist in the air. "Monkey, Bird, and Panda are gettin' the fuck outta Santa Carla!"

"I'm not a frickin panda!"

"He's a puma. We need to make him feel all manly." Brylee chuckled as they all got their stuff together to walk home.

When the three of them were young, they all thought it would be cool if they had spirit animals so they made them up. It was a game they played that stuck with them in the forms of nicknames and the girls each having a necklace with their name and animal. They had made one for Pierce, but he wasn't interesting in wearing it. Maddison was the monkey, outgoing and playful until you got on her bad side. Then she'd throw shit at you. Pierce used to be the panda, but as he grew up he wanted something more manly so they settled on the speedy and dangerous puma. Brylee was the bird, always looking for a new adventure, new places to see and explore. Together they were unstoppable. Or so they thought.

That night, while preparing for their all night study session, they decided to get some food before cracking open the books. Partly for brain fuel, party to procrastinate, mostly because pizza was never a bad idea. It was Brylee's turn to pick up, so she drove the couple of miles to the boardwalk to pick up their food.

She ducked and dodged through the crowds, never one to bring too much attention to herself. She got to the pizza place before the food was ready, so she hung out there to wait. A moment or two later, the bell above the door dinged and two boys walked into the shop. They looked like biker guys, guys to stay away from.

Brylee moved closer to the wall and rested her head against it. The cool wood felt nice against her warm face. She started to drift off into some daydream, only to be snapped out of it by the man shouting the order number. She grabbed the food and headed out, but not before hearing, "nice ass," from one of the guys. She rolled her eyes and kept walking to her car.

She got the pies in the passenger's seat before someone else slammed it closed in front of her. She jumped back from the noise and motion. She looked up to see the two guys from the pizza shop standing in front of her. She was terrified, but she didn't want to show it.

"Did I grab your order by mistake?" She asked.

"My only order, is to get on ya knees, girly." One of them laughed.

"I really need to go." She said trying to walk to the driver's side.

"Where's more important than right here with us?"

"My parents are waiting for me to get home with dinner."

"I guess they're going to have to wait a bit longer, girly." The other guy said stepping to her other side.

Brylee took her keys in her hand and tried to use them as a weapon, scratching and clawing at the guys when they got too close. One of them slapped her across the face, causing her lip to bleed.

"Come on, why you gotta be like this?"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"There's no need to yell. No one can hear you scream," he snickered and took out a switchblade.

"Don't mess up her face man, it's so damn sexy." The other laughed taking out on of his own.

'I'm gonna die. Holy fuck, I'm gonna die.' Brylee panicked.

Just as she thought she would be taking her last breath, there was a siren like screech and something knocked her against her car. She hit her head and was on the ground out-cold.

The two thugs tried to run away, but they were too slow for the vampires that attacked them. One of them was shared by David and Marko, the other by Paul and Dwayne. When they had their feed and drained the bodies, Dwayne noticed the third person on the ground.

"Hey, this one's still alive!" Dwayne shouted over to the others.

"Not for long," David smirked walking over to the body.

"She's pretty beat up. Maybe we should leave her?" Marko asked, wiping the blood from his chin.

"She knows about us. She saw what we did." David replied

Paul nudged the body of the girl on the ground with his boot.

"Nah man. She's out."

"Got a nice face, it would be a shame to ruin it now." Dwayne chuckled.

"Marko, get a closer look at her." David commanded.

"Why me?"

"Because I asked nicely, don't make me ask again."

The smaller vampire got on his knees and listed the girl up to rest her head against his chest. Her long dark hair sprawled from her pony tail while stray pieces fell across her face.

"Dwayne's right, she's a looker." He said moving the hair out of her face, revealing a bloody lip under her bruised cheek.

Marko ran his finger over the cut on her lip and got a drop of her blood on his finger. He took his finger to his mouth, just for a taste. He ended up smudging it on her lip and he leaned in to suck at her lip to try and get the droplets on her face. There wasn't much, so he ran his tongue over the cut to seal it.

The girl's eyes began to flutter open, but everything was still spinning. The first and only thing she saw was a face with a pair or big blue eyes looking down at her and the strangest smile she had ever seen. Before anything could register her eyes closed again and her head dropped into his chest.

"Tasty little slice?" David asked.

"They always are." He said positioning her comfortably on the ground.

He looked at her neck and saw a thin silver looking chain with a name and a charm on it. It said Brylee with a little bird hanging on the last 'e'. He smirked and pulled it off her neck before putting it in his pocket.

"Keeping a souvenir?" Dwayne grinned.

"Or maybe our Marko wants to run into the girl when she's more…lively?" David asked.

"We should get out of here. She'll be able to get to the home when she comes to." Marko changed the subject.

"Fine, let's go." David agreed.

Marko took one last look at the girl on the ground. He wondered how someone so small could get herself into so much trouble. Then again, he and his pack were the masters at getting pretty girls into more trouble than they could handle. He patted the necklace in his pocket and followed the others back to the bikes that were parked on the other side of the beach, leaving the girl unconscious in the parking lot.


	3. The Necklace

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's**** Note:** This is a chapter from the main character's past, before she became part of the pack.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" a police officer asked.

"I remember two guys trying to attack me in the parking lot." Brylee said.

"But you don't remember what happened to them?"

"They hit me, I passed out. Why would I care what happened to them?"

"She came home alright, a bruised up mess." Maddie chimed in.

"Was anything stolen?"

"Just my necklace."

"Describe it,"

"It's fake silver, spells out my name. Uh, there's a little bird charm on it."

"Nothing of value then?"

"Only sentimental value."

"There's nothing we can do until they show up in town. Just be happy it isn't going to be your face on one of those missing posters, kid."

"This is why I knew the cops were a waste of time." Brylee stood up and walked out of the station followed by Pierce and Maddie who both glared at the cop.

Brylee took a pair of big sunglasses out of her black messenger bag and put them on. They covered up most of the bruise on her cheek and her face. She took out some red lip balm and rubbed it over her lips to cover the cut, which was healing better than the rest of her face. She was just happy it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to go to school until Monday, maybe Tuesday if her face didn't look any better.

"What are you gonna do when your dad sees?" Maddie asked.

"With my luck she'll be high already so she won't notice." Brylee shrugged.

"You can stay with us. Our parents are in Europe for a few more weeks and it would be fine if you wanted to."

"I might, I should at least make sure she's in one piece. Either way, I plan on staying for a few days. You two are so much more fun to live with." She chuckled.

"We're the best family ever, awe!" Maddie smiled and tried to cover it with her hands.

"You're such a cheese-ball," Brylee laughed.

Pierce went digging around in his pocket and pulled out a small joint and offered it to Brylee.

"I'd been saving this for a special occasion, but you may need this now more than I'll need it later." He smiled.

"You sir, are a lifesaver!" Brylee chuckled and pulled a lighter from her purse.

"See, you even think like one of us." Maddie laughed as she swiped the joint after Brylee took a hit.

"We are family." Brylee said and put her arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the apartment complex.

That night, at the cave belonging to four infamous vampires, was not one of the more exciting nights. Marko and Paul were reading some comics as they waited for David to be ready to go out on the hunt for their next meals. Dwayne was standing on the edge of the fountain watching the other two.

"So, that chick from the other night. She was hot, am I right?"

"She was alright," Marko shrugged not taking his eyes off the comic.

"I dunno man, I'd take that girl for an all-night ride, if you catch my drift." Paul laughed and winked at Dwayne.

"The only one who will be doing that with Dwayne is me." A woman walked over to the fountain smiling as she kissed her mate on the cheek.

"She was a sweet little slice, man. Probably tastes like candy." Paul laughed

"Come on, she wasn't that great. We've had better."

"Every single female is perfect in their own way. Gotta' appreciate sex appeal wherever you see it."

"You just wanna bang them all." The woman rolled her eyes.

"I see it as appreciating beauty, Selene."

"Well, then appreciate the beauties we're gonna find tonight and feed off." David said walking out of the sleeping area of the cave.

"Maybe we'll find that hottie and I can make a nice little snack out of her." Paul stood up.

"Paul, stand off her." David glared then looked to Marko. "There are better plans for that one, aren't there Marko?"

"If you say so."

David just shook his head and walked out of the cave towards their bikes and the others followed behind him.

Marko took the necklace out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment. It was just a stupid piece of crap jewelry that wasn't even shiny because it had been worn so much. He wanted to toss it on the floor and forget about it, instead he tossed it on the bed so he wouldn't have to deal with it in his pocket.

Selene stayed behind, she preferred to feed with just Dwayne so they could have some alone time afterwards. She watched Marko throw something onto the bed and went to pick it up. It was a cute little necklace, but why had he kept it? Whenever he messed with a girl's mind he didn't keep prizes, much less plan it out beforehand. Usually some girl will think he's cute and he'll go after her.

'_This girl must be special._' Selene thought.

She placed the necklace on the dresser so it wouldn't get lost if any of the boys brought back playthings for the night. She decided to clean up a bit, since she had time to spare until Dwayne came back for her. They would go to the boardwalk, maybe go to the carnival. She loved the carrousel and he loved watching her love it. A smile ran across her face as she thought about him, it happened whenever she thought about him.

Selene joined the pack about fifteen years ago when she joined the carnival as a fortune teller. One night Dwayne and the boys came in for a reading and then it was just history. She loved her family, she loved her life. It wasn't like her last family that were basically a bunch of strung out junkies who didn't care about her at all. She felt cared about here, at least by Dwayne and Paul. She didn't think David cared for anyone but his boys, and Marko was always trying to be like him since he was the youngest male of the pack, joining only about forty years before Selene.

She pushed her long black hair out of her face and sat down on the bed, unable to take her eyes off the necklace. She felt a strong aura coming from it. Whoever this Brylee was, she was special and it only made her happier at the thought of maybe this girl being her new sister.


	4. The Last Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:** This is a current chapter, not one from Brylee's past.

* * *

When Brylee was shaken awake, she jumped right out of the musty old blankets. It took her a moment to get herself awake enough to see who had woken her up. She couldn't have slept through the whole day, she's always awake before the boys.

"Wake up, sugar." David said shaking her shoulder again.

"Wha –"

"We need to have a little talk."

'_This is it. They're gonna kill me. Max said no and this is the end of all this bullshit. Please, please please!_' Brylee thought as David walked towards the fountain and Marko sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't make eye contact with him, or any of the guys. She looked right to Selene and the girl smiled back at Brylee and grabbed Dwayne's hand. Brylee had always likes Selene and Selene liked her, which meant Dwayne didn't hate her or else Selene probably wouldn't be so nice.

"Marko, why don't you tell the lovely lady the good news?" David smirked.

"You're gonna be stayin' with us sweetheart. Max gave us the go head to turn you. Tonight." He grinned.

"How long have I been asleep?" was the only thing she could manage to say. How could all this have changed in such a short amount of time?

"You find out you're going to be part of our family and you ask what time it is?" David glared, his voice escalating.

"She just woke up, give the girl a break." Selene chimed in.

"Dwayne, keep your girl's mouth shut or I'll do it for you." David turned to them, then back to Brylee.

"It's only be an hour, girly. Not long at all." Paul said as he hopped on the bed and sat on the other side of her.

"Well, aren't you excited?" David prompted.

"Of course she is, she loves it here." Marko spoke for her.

Brylee looked down at the dingy old comforter on the bed. She hated when Marko spoke for her, but whenever David was around she never got to speak. Paul and Dwayne weren't big fans of it either; to them it made more sense for her to speak for herself if she was going to join the pack.

"I think we should celebrate, maybe some wine for the special girl on her special day."

"It's getting close to sunrise, maybe we should put it off until tomorrow when we can help her handle the change better." Dwayne said looking at the dazed girl.

"Nonsense, she'll just stay in the back cove until tomorrow night. She can't do much harm there, can she Marko?"

Brylee looked terrified, it wasn't of the vampires, or even becoming one, the back cove was possibly the most terrifying place in all of Santa Carla. David had made it into a makeshift torture chamber before the rest of the boys joined the pack. Once in a while they would use it for some fun, but mostly it stayed empty, until Brylee was thrown into it during her first few days living in the cave. There were chain cuffs on the walls, dead bodies at different stages of decay, nowhere to escape the rats, no windows, only stone walls and darkness – it was her hell.

"That doesn't sound very special, it sounds horrible." Selene said, looking almost shocked at David's cruelty.

"It's up to Marko. She's going to be his after all." David turned to Marko, "Marko, what do you want to do."

She felt her heart about to beat out of her chest. Her stomach was churning, she would probably throw up soon. She knew Marko would do what David wanted. He always did what David wanted.

"She can drink tonight, can't you sweetheart." He smiled and kissed the side of her head, like he had just given her a lovely gift, not damned her to a night in hell.

"I'd rather … tomorrow… please…" She sputtered out.

"Well, if that's your final say, sugar." David said giving Marko a glare.

"No, you're going to do this tonight." Marko said as he took a firm grip on her wrist. He tried to push into her mind, she could hear his voice in her head telling her to drink tonight. She had learned the difference between his voice and her thoughts. Her desire to be human one more day outweigh the heavy burden she felt to make Marko happy.

"I just don't want to do anything stupid tomorrow night. You – you said before I turned Selene could take me to get some new clothes. I don't … I shouldn't go to the boardwalk a hungry halfling or in ripped up pajamas. People will start questioning things." She knew her logic was sound, but she was scared none the less, fighting against Marko was one thing, but being the only human in a cave with five vampires made it hard to argue any point – even with three of them on her side.

"The girl makes a good point." Paul said reaching over to high five Brylee, but sadly she was too scared to show she felt accomplished so she didn't respond with actions, only a smile.

"She does, doesn't she?" David shrugged. He and Marko looked at each other for a moment and everyone knew they were communicating so she couldn't hear them. She wasn't part of the group connection, and she didn't really want to be, but she knew everyone was talking about something she couldn't be part of and it pissed her off.

It was moments like these whens he felt more alone than ever. All she really wanted was to see one more sunrise. She didn't care much about being on the boardwalk, she knew the boys wouldn't let her do anything too awful. The idea of never seeing the beautiful shades of orange and pink rising over the ocean again is what made her heart break. Brylee looked to Paul, then Dwayne, and then Selene, looking for some glace of assurance to whatever was going to happen.

"Tomorrow it is then," Marko said releasing Brylee's wrist and walking towards David. She quickly drew it back and rubbed at the skin that his grip had left feeling raw and painful.

The two blondes walked to the sleeping area of the cave with scowls on their faces. Marko hated looking like he didn't have control over Brylee and David hated someone not doing exactly what he wanted.

"It's gonna be okay, little sister." Paul smiled and ruffled the girl's light brown hair. "We've got your back. You're gonna be family." He said as he followed suit with David and Marko.

"Selene, we still … I should have asked – "

"I promised, and I am a girl of my word. Plus I could use some shop therapy and I know you could do. We're going to make you look like a whole new person." Selene smiled and jumped on the bed beside her friend. The two smiled at each other and Brylee rested her head on Selene's shoulder. "We're going to be sisters, we may as well look the part."

"You already do," Dwayne remarked.

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Selene had deep curly brown hair, almost black, with naturally tanned skin that was not affected by the change or lack of sunlight. She had a curvy figure that made all the guys look at her when she was on the boardwalk – to Brylee she was perfect. Brylee, on the other hand, was pale with light brown hair that was only a little bit wavy. Her body was nearly flat everywhere, which made her feel like a child, but she didn't mind it most of the time. The only thing the two had in common were their bright blue eyes that stood out amongst the rest of their combined features.

"We all better get some sleep. We've got a busy night tomorrow, especially you, missy." Selene smiled and hopped off the bed. "Sleep tight. And tell me what it's like?" She asked.

"I promise." Brylee nodded.

"What what is like?" Dwayne asked as they headed towards the sleeping area.

"The sunrise."


	5. Motorcycle Madness

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's**** Note:** This is a chapter from the main character's past, before she became part of the pack. I added more to this chapter, it's just a little bit from what happened when the teenagers got back from the beach. It was going to be in the next chapter, but it didn't fit well.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Brylee got to school late. She had spent extra time putting makeup over the small bruise on her cheek so it wasn't even noticeable, at least she hoped it wouldn't be. She had skipped Monday, knowing full well she wouldn't miss anything anyways. It was senior year with only a week left of classes, there wasn't anything left to learn besides how to sit still and she was never able to do that well.

It seemed like everyone had heard what had happened that night. People made funny comments about it, some people asked her if she was alright, but mostly no one card. Things like this happened in Santa Carla a lot and she was actually lucky to make it back in one piece. The day dragged on, just like every other stupid day at Santa Carla High.

Brylee had spent the past four years working her ass off in school and at a shit job at a book store to try and make her way out of town when she graduated. That had been her goal long before Maddie and Pierce; them joining her expedition was just icing on the cake.

She hated living in Santa Carla with her father, if he could even be called that. He was always high on something and when he wasn't he was working. She really had no idea what he did, he left most days in a suit and tie so there must have been a reason for it. He had worked a nine to five job at some business when her mom was around, but ever since she left his job seemed to be as erratic as he was.

Her mom walked out on them when she was ten. She fell in love with some guy and ran off one night with little more than a goodnight kiss. Brylee waited for days for her mother to come home, but her waiting was in vain because she never came back.

When she was older she understood why her mother wanted to leave Santa Carla, but she hated her for the way she went about it. There was no reason to abandon her former life, her family, her daughter. Still, there was a pull to the world that Brylee share with her mother, the desire to run away and keep running until her last breath. There was so much out there begging to be seen and she wasn't going to waste her life not seeing every part of it that she could.

The only thing to do in the small town was go to the boardwalk, which she and her friends did many of their nights. Carnivals got old and there was only so much shopping that could be done on the limited budget they had, so they spent time at the beach too, especially at night.

That Tuesday night Brylee, Madison, and Pierce were going to do exactly that; only that night it was going to be their last Tuesday in Santa Carla, or so they thought … hoped. Since that day had been so stressful for the three they thought blowing off some steam was mandatory. The two girls had a plethora of booze and weed in their large purses and they planned on enjoying most of it on the beach. It didn't matter that there were classes tomorrow, nothing mattered past that night.

"Okay, so we're back at the apartment by three. Okay?"

"Come on Maddie, we need to have some fun."

"Yeah, but we're so close to being done so we need to get it over with."

"The closer we come to the end the less interested I am in doing it."

"So like every chick you've ever banged?" Brylee smirked

"Ew, that is disgusting."

The three sat on the sand just talking like that for hours. They shared their booze, bud, and anything else they had with some other passersby when people came in and out to join them, but mostly they were just focused on themselves. Plans were discussed, places marked on mental maps, and every desired destination was discussed. Maddie wanted to travel around Europe, Pierce wanted to go to Egypt, and Brylee wanted to go everywhere.

Suddenly there was a roaring of motorcycles that snapped the three out of the trance of their own little bubble. The three turned to see the four motorcycles quickly approaching them, and not slowing down or turning. Madison jumped first and pulled at Pierce and Brylee who were a bit too stoned to move as fast as they needed to be to escape getting hit by the bikes. They were only inches away from getting hit and the bikes stopped only a few feet away.

"What the fuck?!" Pierce yelled standing up. "Did you even try to stop!?"

The four bikes turned their engines off just in time to hear the last question shouted at them. Madison tried to pull her brother back, but he was already headed towards the four bikers.

"Don't be stupid! It was probably an accident!" She shouted in his ear.

Brylee grabbed Pierces other arm and tried to help Maddie pull him back.

"You should listen to the pretty ladies," David said smoothly as he lit up a cigarette.

"Sorry 'bout that dude. Didn't see ya there. Would steered clear if we did." Dwayne nodded.

"Really, they wouldn't run anyone down." Selene said.

"Not on purpose anyways," Paul snickered.

"See, all fine. Let's go." Brylee said pulling Pierce back to her and Madison.

"I think we should make it up to them, whadda think, boys?" Marko smirked. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the cool material of the necklace. They had come looking for its owner and they found her fast enough.

"We're good, thanks." Maddison said.

"Oh, that's a damn shame. At least let us get your names? Maybe we can make it up to you some other time?" David asked.

"Pierce," he said then looked to the two girls behind him, "my sister Maddie and our friend Brylee."

"What about you guys?" Brylee stepped to Pierce's side.

"I'm David, that's Paul, Dwayne and his girl Selene, and that's Marko."

"Nice to meet you, now, let's head outta here." Maddie urged.

"You're name is Brylee? B-R-Y-L-E-E?" Marko asked.

"Yeah..? What of it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I found this on the beach a few miles back the other night." He said pulling the necklace from his jacket pocket. "I mean that's not the most common name, and –"

"My necklace!" Brylee's eyes lit up.

"Well, whadda ya know boys? Cinderella got her shoe back." David chuckled.

"Kinda weird little trinket," Paul said.

"It's a best friend necklace." Brylee looked over to Maddison.

"Yeah, I have one too." She said raising the necklace with her name and a little monkey on the end.

David and Paul looked over at Pierce and chuckled, waiting for him to show his.

"Don't look at me. That's their thing." Pierce shrugged.

"Well, since it is yours," Marko smirked getting off his bike and walked in front of Brylee who didn't back up, "you should be wearing it. May I?" He asked holding out the necklace out.

"I think I can manage, but thank you." She nodded taking the necklace from his hands and putting it on herself. "The clasp is kinda fucked up. There are few people who can manage to open it without breaking it.

"Oh. Alright." Marko said walking back to his bike. He knew about the messed up lock, he had practiced a bit when the other boys weren't around so he could put it on her. Paul laughed at his brother's rejection since that rarely ever happened. Most girls saw his innocent looking face and melted like puddy in his hands. Marko's grimace made it even more amusing.

"So, what are you rowdy kids up to tonight?" David said dropping his butt on the ground to crush it into the sand.

Pierce held up a half drank bottle of vodka and Brylee held up a joint. Maddie chuckled at the two of them and crossed her arms.

"What, you too cool for that shit, girl?" Paul laughed.

"No, she's just stoned off her ass. Anything that isn't dangerous is funny." Pierce rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You hungry? We were just going to grab some pizza." Selene smiled, unable to stop looking at Brylee. The girl looked exactly like she thought she would and part of her felt a connection already.

The two girls looked at each other and then to Pierce. The three kept looking at each other for a moment trying to figure out if it was a good idea to go. They were all a little too tipsy to be thinking too much

"We owe you for almost runnin' ya down." Dwayne said.

"How about we get a rain check on that?" Brylee suggested, "We obviously can't make a decision." She shrugged.

"We can meet up again." Selene smiled.

"Tomorrow night, how about that?" David asked.

"If you don't mind waiting till we all get off work." Pierce said.

"We'll wait all night if we have to." Marko grinned from behind his gloved hand.

"Sounds good, I guess." Brylee shrugged, "nice to meet you guys,"

"You too," Paul waved as the other three headed to the boardwalk to their car.

"She as pretty as you remember, Marko?" David grinned.

"Looks better without the messed up face. I'm going to enjoy this one."

When the three teens got back to the apartment, they got changed and ready for bed. Maddie and Brylee stayed up a little bit to talk since they ended up sharing Maddie's bed anyways.

"So that was weird, right?" Maddie asked.

"It wasn't normal, I don't know if it's weird though." Brylee replied.

The two of them were curled up in Maddie's bed since Brylee didn't want to go home and Maddie didn't want to stay alone. She always got paranoid after smoking too much weed and she had reached her limit quite a bit before she stopped smoking.

"Are we really going to get pizza with them?"

"I don't think I've ever turned down free pizza. I don't plan on starting."

"Is it safe? They could be like murderers or some shit."

"As long as we stay together and on the boardwalk we should be fine."

"Bry, how are you so calm?"

"I smoked too much. Probably shouldn't have driven us back, but it's over with now."

"That dude with the jacket was hitting on you, ya know?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem like my type though."

"He seems nice, that's your type."

"There's something about him, something behind that smile. I don't know what it is … I don't really trust it."

From outside the open window, Marko could hear the two girls talking and was listening intently to try and learn more about this new girl. He couldn't believe that she had seen past his façade, there had not been a girl yet that could. No one beside his brothers knew the monster behind the smile, how could she have seen it? Part of him liked that she wasn't going to make it easy for him, games were something he enjoyed. He loved to win and he always won.

"We're going to be fine, Maddie. Now get some sleep. We have school in a few hours."

"Night birdy."

"Night monkey."

Both girls shouted in unison, "Goodnight panda!"

"Shut up you two! Go to bed!" Pierce banged on the wall separating the two rooms.

Brylee and Madison fell asleep shortly after their laughing fit. Marko stayed outside the window for a little bit longer than they were awake. He looked around the room trying to figure out whose room it was. The décor looked more childish than he thought Brylee would like, then again she could have some secrets of her own. But she wouldn't for long, he was going to turn her inside out and make her his and his alone.


	6. Chinese, Good Choice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's**** Note:** This is a chapter from the main character's past, before she became part of the pack.

* * *

By the time they all got out of work the next night they were pretty exhausted. Between school, work, and planning their world traveling, they had spent more energy than they had. At the same time, they didn't want to blow off the guys from the other night, they seemed tough and slightly scary so pissing them off probably wasn't the best idea. That they could all agree on.

Finding the group wasn't too hard, they were sitting at the stairway between the boardwalk and the beach poking fun at some of the locals. Before they could gesture to them, Selene waved her arm up at them and smiled. The four boys turned their heads in the direction she waved and moved away from their bikes, towards the three teenagers.

"Hello there," David smirked.

"Hey." Pierce said

"You guys ready for some grub? We're starvin'!" Paul said eyeing Maddie. Dwayne elbowed him, reminding him that those three were not food, not yet.

"Sure, we're ready." Maddison said grabbing onto Brylee's hand behind their backs. It seemed like she got the same feeling Brylee did, something was off about them.

"So, what are you all in the mod for?" Marko asked, making brief eye contact with Brylee, who he noted hadn't said anything at all since they met up.

"There are more of you than us, you guys can pick."

"Chinese it is then." David said leading them into the Chinese restaurant.

It was one of the many hidden gems on the boardwalk. It was a place people didn't often come to because it wasn't a buffet kind of place, it was just takeout with a few tables, but it was a nice little hideaway from the crowds of people.

Pierce and the boys pushed a few tables together, just enough space for everyone to sit but not enough so they weren't cramped together.

"Sorry about the other night." Marko said smiling at Brylee.

"Shit happens, it's fine." Brylee nodded and leaned her head on Maddie's shoulder.

It exposed the opposite side of her neck, which Marko was sitting next to. There was one vein he kept eyeing. If they weren't in public he would have ripped at her already. He had to control himself, she was going to be more than a meal. He didn't know consciously when he had first taken her necklace, but as time progressed he realized she was on his mind quite a bit, and more than just having her blood. It was something he thought about, but only after he had her body, every inch of it. He had spent many a nights getting substitutes for her, taking the girls that looked like her, fucking them and feeding from them, wishing they were her. He quickly notices his arousal pushing at his jeans and quickly covered his lap with his arms. He zoned back into the conversation just as Pierce was finishing up explaining how he and Maddie had met Brylee.

"That's cool. Making a family of your own. It's like us," Selene smiled.

"How did you all meet?" Brylee asked.

"It started with me. I ran off from my folks. We all kind of met at different points. Made us into the family we are now." David said looking around at his pack. He was proud of what he had made. At the same time he knew his pack would never be totally complete – there was no chance of that happening.

"We're all runaways. Didn't fit anywhere else," Paul said in between bites on chicken, "and found our way here."

"I don't know why you'd all stay here." Brylee said after eating some noodles.

"You don't plan on it?" Marko asked.

"Nah, the three of us are outta here after graduation." Pierce said.

"You all gonna come back?"

"We will," Maddie nodded.

"Speak for yourself." Brylee chuckled.

"We'll visit you in Rome," Maddie chuckled.

"Maybe Sydney." Brylee smirked.

"So, you don't want to stay here?" Marko asked again, growing increasingly concerned.

"There's so much out there, why stay in one place?" She shrugged, meeting his gaze. She didn't understand why his face seemed to show distress. It's not like they really knew each other.

The rest of the night went on quite well. The food was good, the conversation wasn't awful, and the boys had fulfilled their mission, get Brylee and their friends to trust them. By the end of the night they could tell Pierce thought they were decent, and Maddie had the hots for Paul, but they couldn't get Brylee completely won over. That was going to be Marko's job and he had a plan for her that night.

They went to the beach after dinner, just to hang around. Marko knew this was his chance to get Brylee alone. Maddison had been talking to Paul who had been pushing her to try and get Brylee interested in Marko. It wasn't the first choice of any vampire to have to push someone into going with them if they were going to be kept around for more than a meal, so it was worth a shot.

"Bry," Maddie chuckled, "Marko keep staring at you." She tried to whisper.

"I'm aware. Hence the staying away from him. It's creepy." She whispered back.

"It's cute, come on." She nudged her closer to Marko and ended up shoving Brylee into him, almost knocking her over.

"Whoa, don't fall sweetheart." He chuckled and gently tried to hold her up by the shoulders.

"Sorry," She nodded to him then glared at Maddie who was giggling up a storm.

"It's fine, drunk people do drunk things." He smirked at Maddie who still had her focus on Paul.

"I guess so," She said looking at Pierce who was in some intense conversation with David and Dwayne while Selene listened intently.

"You look kinda tired." Marko said.

"A bit," she said realizing he was still holding her shoulders. "I'll be fine though, Pierce is my ride back." She said freeing herself of his touch.

"I can bring you back. It's not a big deal."

"I think I'll stay." She said just before she got freakishly tried and dizzy. She nearly fell back into Marko when he caught her again.

"You sure about that?" He grinned smugly

"I – I don't know…" Brylee said trying to figure out what was going on. She never got tired this early and it never comes on that fast. It felt like something in her head was trying to force her to be tired – and it was working. "Maybe I should go back."

"Yeah, Bry, you look exhausted." Maddie said, "I'll tell Pierce, no biggie."

"Yeah, no biggie, girl." Paul chuckled and tipped his head to Marko.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home to sleep." He grinned and bit at his thumb nail as he led her to his motorcycle.

When he returned Brylee to her apartment he didn't have to push too hard to have her suggest he walk her apartment so she didn't fall over, she even thought it was her idea. It took a little more effort for her to invite him in, she didn't even want to go in herself. When she saw her father passed out on the couch she had wished she had stayed on the beach and just slept there instead.

"It's okay, girl. You're safe." Marko smiled as sweetly as he could and put his hand on the small of her back.

"He wouldn't hurt me," she whispered, "I just don't know how he'd react to me bring a guy in." She said leading him to her room, even though she had no idea why she was doing it.

Once they got into her room she closed the door behind her. She wasn't going to let him stay long, just a quick chat if he wanted, that's what she told herself.

"You've never brought a guy home? Pretty thing like you, that's surprising" He said actually shocked.

"I have, just not when my dad is. He almost never is..." She trialed off.

"Sorry, that must –"

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to him being here."

"Best not wake him then," he smirked and pulled her onto the bed with him pushing his lips onto her.

At first she was too shocked to do anything, but once she could she started trying to push him off her, but he was too strong.

'You want this, Brylee. You've wanted it since the moment our eyes met.' She heard in her head. Even with those words she still pushed him away.

Her wrists felt heavy, like something was holding them down, she looked up saw he hands were in pair of handcuffs that she didn't remember having.

"You shouldn't keep handcuffs on your bed," he grinned amber eyed "naughty girl."

Before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"You don't want to wake daddy, do you?" He whispered into her ear as his other hand wandered up her shirt. "Or maybe you're into that kind of thing?" he hand grasped at her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them roughly.

Brylee kept trying to move away, but it was no use. The harder she fought the more he seemed to enjoy it.

"Don't' fight me, you won't like me angry." He whispered pinching her right nipple very tightly. So much so that he body twitched in pain and a tear ran down her cheek. "You don't like that, huh?" He smirked and licked the tear from her cheek. He took his hand from off her chest and caressed the skin down to the waist of her shorts.

"Maybe you'll like this better?" He muttered as he slid his hand beneath her shorts and panties to run a finger over her dampened slit.

Brylee thrashed harder against him, which caused him to remove his hand and pin her body down with his own. As much fun as he was having, he couldn't break her in just yet. With his hand still over her mouth her placed a light kiss on her forehead and pushed into her mind to erase what had happened and put in some memories that would make her like him more.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're going to remember a good night. You even start to like me a little." He gave her memories of them spending the entire time talking and enjoying each other's company, nothing sexual had happened in her mind. She had not seen his eyes turn amber and had not felt any part of him touch other than hand holding and a soft kiss before she walked him out. They would want to see each other again so they made plans to go to the carnival on Friday night.

As soon as he placed the memories, Brylee fell into a deep sleep. She'll feel the tenderness on her chest when she woke up, and maybe even the pain in her wrists from the cuffs he had made her think were there, but she would think she fell or something like that. It wouldn't matter anyways. She wouldn't connect him with that pain. He put her arms in a comfortable position and got off her to let himself out.

Before he left, he made the final move in keeping her in Santa Carla until he could claim her. He pushed into his father's mind, leaving orders for him. He could smell the drugs in his blood, pumping through his veins. Part of him wanted to taste it and get that high, but he couldn't risk any sign of bites when she would learn what he is, which she would soon enough.


	7. Girl's Night Out

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the positive feedback! I know it got a little gritty back there, and it probably will again, but so far I'm liking where this story is taking me and I'm glad all of you are coming along for the ride as well! Just to clear something up, the character's name Brylee is pronounced Br-eye-lee and when people call her Bry it's pronounced like Br-eye. This is a current chapter, not one from Brylee's past.

* * *

Selene and Brylee walked arm in arm down the boardwalk to the miniature garment district just past the carnival. It was the first time Brylee had been outside the cave in weeks, much less seen other human beings. She was so happy to be out with Selene and not have the boys on their tails, even though David and Marko fought hard to go with them. Paul and Dwayne were not having it, there was no way they were going clothes shopping so it was settled that they would let the girls go, as long as they were back by ten o'clock.

"Oh, come on guys. Even Cinderella got till midnight!" Selene shrugged.

"Yeah, well Cinderella didn't have to change into a vampire by sunrise darlin'." David glared.

That was all the argument that Brylee needed, she didn't want to risk anyone changing their minds in letting her out at all. She convinced Selene to quit fighting it and just go, she wanted out of the cave and she wanted out at that very moment.

The boys brought them to the boardwalk and dropped them off. They were going to be around, but let the girls on their own for a while. David was convinced that Brylee would run off and made Marko paranoid about it. Selene sensed Marko tailing them at a distance at first, but she wasn't going to make Brylee think about it. This was her last night as a human and she was going to enjoy it more than any night of her life.

The stores were bigger than she remembered, then again everything seemed bigger outside of the cave. Selene went right for the racks of clothes, trying to find the cutest things she could for her friend. Brylee took in the surrounding, the sights and sounds were a little overwhelming but she got used to them pretty fast. Everything was so bright, so colorful, so full of life, the opposite of what she had been living the past several weeks. Selene quickly pulled her back into focus because they did not have a lot of time to have the girls' night they had been dreaming of.

Before Brylee could even look through the racks, Selene handed her a pile of things to try on.

"You know, I'd like to look too." She laughed.

"You will, after you try these on. Trust me, I would not steer you wrong."

"These all look like things that would look much better on you." Brylee chuckled as she hung things up in the changing room.

"Well, I can borrow them, can't I?"

"Only if I can borrow yours too."

"Of course!"

Selene had her try on about a dozen corset looking tops, that made her look like she had more of a chest than she did, and leather pants that Brylee hated. They made her itch in places she didn't like feeling itchy. They agreed on three of them, a black one, a plum colored one with black lace, and a midnight blue one.

When Brylee was finally able to look through the racks it was nearly 8:30, they had an hour and a half before they had to meet the boys. She started rushing, which wasn't something she wanted to have to do. Selene had left and come back with two small boxes of popcorn for them to snack on. Brylee didn't have to eat before the change but Selene recommended it. Apparently while her stomach died it would make her vomit after she drank her first kill, so something to cushion the blow would make it easier on her. It wasn't the best thought to have while picking up clothes, once she started to nibble at the popcorn it made her realize this was the last food she would eat as a human. By the time the sun rose up over the ocean, she would be a vampire. They huddled up at the racks and whispered to each other while they shopped.

"You scared?" Selene asked, noticing that Brylee had been still for a minute.

"I don't know. I guess I am, but I'm not at the same time. It's weird."

"It's good to have some fear. When I turned all I thought about was being with Dwayne for all eternity, nothing else mattered."

"That's romantic."

"No, it was insane. As much as I care for him I wish I would have thought about what it would have been like living in the cave with the others too."

"At least you two love each other. Marko –"

"I'm not sure if Vampires love. It's not the same as being human. It's something totally different and yet exactly the same."

"That's really deep."

"I'll be here for you every step of the way. If you ever want to ask a question no matter how silly it may seem to you I want you to ask me."

"Alright, I've got one. What's the change like?"

"You'll get lightheaded before you feed. After that all you're going to want to do is drink until you're full. You're small, so it probably won't be too much. You'll be cold, but the blood will keep you warm. Your mind will be fuzzy for a bit, but you'll feel like you're seeing everything through new eyes. It might hurt a little, but not much."

"Maybe I'm very scared."

"That's normal, you should be. You're about to die."

"Not of that. Of having to be with Marko. Of being trapped here forever. I've … never mind."

"You've what?"

"I've been thinking … if I don't like being a vampire … if I can't deal with Marko and David … they might not let up." She looked at the ground.

"You were thinking of ending it yourself?"

Brylee nodded feeling ashamed she had even considered it. At the same time her body was at the breaking point and so was her mind. She had dealt with so much physical and mental twisting at their hands it was hard to imagine living through it as a human much longer and if it didn't stop when she turned she didn't know how much more she'd be able to fight through it.

"You won't, you're stronger than that."

"I don't know about that. I don't know if I can take an eternity of them."

"Come here, it will be alright. I promise." She tried to hold back a few stray tears as she hugged her future sister close. Part of Selene wanted to tell her everything she knew about why David was having Marko act the way he was, maybe it would make her feel better, maybe it would help her in some way, but she couldn't. There were things that she wasn't supposed to tell Brylee about no matter how bad she wanted to.

They bought about seventy dollars' worth of clothes, even though none of them were going to be worn that night. Since she was going to get all bloody she figured she could just wear the old clothes she borrowed from Selene, a black Aerosmith off the shoulder crop top with the red straps of her bra showing and a pair of denim shorts that were actually a bit big on her. They would try and salvage the clothes after the night was through, but if they couldn't it wasn't a big deal. They had ten minutes to get back to the boys, and they were going to make it with five minutes to spare.

"Well shit, buy a whole wardrobe?" Paul laughed.

"Considering all she had was those ratty old pajamas," Selene glared at Marko, "we had to."

Marko grinned at the ground and bit at his thumb, "What can I say, I like being able to see my girl's skin." He winked at Brylee. "I hope her new clothes still show off how beautiful my girl is." He said running a hand through Brylee's hair. The girl felt the urge to recoil at his touch, but didn't.

"You ready for the first day of the rest of eternity, darlin'?" David said getting ready to start up his bike.

Brylee watched Selene get on the back of Dwayne's bike holding one of the bags. With the other in hand, she walked behind Marko and got on the back of his bike.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then you're gonna want some of this." Paul smiled tossing her a small silver flask.

She knew what was in it, she knew what she had to do. Before she did anything she had to ask, "Whose blood is this?"

"You're learning fast, sweetheart." Marko beamed and kissed the top of her head. "It's the same thing from the bottle in the cave, just a little extra of mine added to it."

Part of Brylee was relieved she wasn't drinking only Marko's blood. She couldn't bear the thought of actually having him and only him be part of her new form. She'd rather have a bit of all of them, then she wouldn't feel like a slave. Could she believe him though? His eyes were so trustworthy, but she knew better. He couldn't be trusted and neither could David. She looked over at Paul and Dwayne who were shaking their heads to affirm that he was telling the truth and that was enough for her.

She opened the flask and drank from it. She could hear the others clapping around her but the sticky taste the blood was leaving in her mouth demanded all of her focus. It was nothing like she had expected it to be. One time she had kissed Marko with her own blood on his lips, but that was wet and bitter. This tasted sweet and it dripped down her throat like honey. She didn't drink a lot, only a couple of sips, it was all the sweetness she could handle.

'_Must be the wine_.' She thought.

The effects hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head was spinning and every part of her body felt like it was on fire. The sounds on the boardwalk hit her ears harder and all of the sudden the lights became harsher than they had only a moment ago.

"Let's get her to a quiet spot on the beach. We can spend some time there while we wait for her to be ready to feed." Dwayne suggested.

"I like that idea." Selene smiled as she took the other bag from Brylee's hand. "We can take these things back to the cave and meet you there."

"Come on, girl. Let's get outta here." Marko said before starting his bike. The sounds felt like knives to Brylee's ears, but it toned down to a subtle buzz she couldn't even hear once they started moving. Not that she could tell when they had started moving, or where they were going, or why. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of Marko's jacket as they drove to the beach.


	8. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took an extra day to get author's note and other things like it added. I don't put them in the word document when I upload it so sometimes I forget after I post it that it's not there. There will only be one or two more chapters (not including this one) about Brylee's past so once that get caught up the real fun will begin! Thank you all again for all the positive feedback and coming along with me as I write this story! This is a chapter from Brylee's past, before she became part of the pack.

* * *

Brylee had memory of how the twins got to her apartment the next day, or how it was dark outside, or even what the police officers had asked her and what she had given them for answers. She didn't remember going back to her apartment or getting herself ready for bed. Everything was a blur around her. All she knew is that her dad was dead. He died of an overdose while she was at school.

Maddie and Pierce were with her for nearly everything and they wanted to stay the night, but Brylee knew they had work. She didn't want to let her father's passing interrupt their lives any more than it had to.

"Go, please guys. I'm just gonna go to bed anyways."

"But you shouldn't be alone." Maddie argued.

"I'll give you a key, you can come back if you want. But really, I just want to sleep."

"No, we can't - "

"Madds, we'll come back after work. I want that key though." Pierce said putting his hand out.

"If you see Marko or his friends tell them I'm not gonna be able to go out tomorrow night. It's just not a good idea right now." She said handing him the key.

"Should we tell 'em why?"

"Sure, if they ask I guess."

"We'll be back in a few hours," Maddie said while hugging Brylee.

As soon as the twins left, Brylee curled up in her bed and wrapped herself up in the blankets. She wanted to cry, she felt like she should, but she couldn't. Burying her head into the pillows she drifted off to sleep in hopes of feeling a little better when she woke up. Little did she know a certain vampire had other plans for her that night.

Marko had been sitting outside her window waiting for her to fall asleep, he had planned everything that would happen down to a tee. He had pushed the idea of overdosing into her father's mind the night he was there and it made him feel genius; isolating her and breaking her down would make her easy pickings for him to bring back to the pack and even easier to turn her because she would want a family. Now that she was on her way to being completely isolated, he just had to break her. Tonight he wanted to do just that, or at least start the breaking process.

Once she fell asleep, it was easy for Marko to push into her mind. He had plans for her nightmares, they would play a huge part in how the rest of the night was going to go and if they went his way he would be getting much more enjoyment than just watching her nightmares. He would watch her make him into her knight in shining armor.

"_Bry, Bry. Wake up!" _

_Brylee rubbed her eyes but didn't get out of her sleeping position._

"_What Madds? I'm sleeping."_

"_No, you're going to wake the fuck up!" The girl shouted as she pulled the blankets off Brylee. The cold air hitting her skin was enough to make her jump into a sitting position on the bed._

"_The fuck are you doing?"_

"_It's your fault he's dead you know."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard her. It's your fault your dad is dead and your fault your mom ran off." Pierce said from the door frame with a wicked grin on his face._

"_Have you two lost your minds? Shouldn't you be at work?"_

"_You're so stupid. We don't even have to work. We just go to get away from you." Maddie glared, "And I'm sick of having to pretend to like you. We both are!" The room shook when Maddie screamed._

"_What the hell!" Brylee grabbed onto the bed frame and held on for dear life._

"_They're right." A woman said walking into the room._

"_Mom? What?" Brylee backed into the bed frame._

"_We never wanted you. It's why your father and I wanted to get away from you so bad. Only difference is he felt some obligation to you, I didn't. There was no other man. I just hated you that much. Obviously he didn't do much better since he was strung out all the time. My god, he couldn't stand you."_

"_I had to kill myself just to get away from you." Her dad said, sitting down on the bed._

"_Where -?" The more they all spoke the more Brylee felt sick. Everything was spinning around her and she thought her world was crashing down – literally. The room hadn't stopped shaking and she could hear things breaking outside her closed door as well as people screaming and laughing_

_More and more people appeared in her room, her boss, her teachers, even her grandparents, all saying basically the same thing; they hated her and they always had. She couldn't keep eye contact with any of them, except her mother. She had the strangest glow to her eyes, an amber glow. Her words were the harshest, but she couldn't tear herself away. Then it was just them. Brylee and her mother in the room. Her mom was ranting on and one about how much she hated her daughter, who was already sobbing uncontrollably, and the tears brought joy to her._

"_Why are you doing this?" She managed to choke out._

"_Because it's not fair that people have to pretend to like you. You're just a stupid little girl with nothing to look forward to in life. You're nothing."_

_Brylee managed to get off her bed and run out of the room. The apartment seemed a mess of dark and twisted hallways that had no beginning or end. Suddenly she felt herself wake up, she was sitting alone in her room. A knock at the door had woken her up so she went to go answer it. On the other side of the front door she found Marko standing there covered in blood and pointing a knife at her. She screamed as he morphed into her father and plunged the knife into her neck_.

That last part was when Marko knew he had lost control of the dream. He needed her to trust him, not compare him to her father and be scared of him. That was a real thought in her mind that he had no part in creating, which frightened him a litte. How could she not trust him after all the memories he had pushed into her mind? He hopped out of the tree and headed to the front door of her apartment.

Brylee jumped out of bed when she heard a knock again. She grabbed a baseball bat from under her bed and walked slowly to the front door. She looked through the peep hole to see Marko holding a pizza box and some tapes – no knife in sight. She hesitantly opened the door to him while still holding the bat in the other hand behind the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Maddie and Pierce told me what happened. I thought you could use some company."

"I was hoping to just sleep, get myself together."

"I brought pizza and a couple of movies. Even if you just want them for later on your own." He smiled knowing full well she wasn't going to be alone the rest of the night. She was going to be with him. He pushed into her mind that she wanted to have him there to comfort her, she didn't want to be alone.

"That's really sweet but – " She held onto the door frame as a dizzy spell came and went, "maybe some company wouldn't be a bad idea."

They set up the couch with a bunch of pillows and blankets so they could be comfy while watching the movies. The sheer cuteness of Marko's actions with Brylee made his stomach drop, he hated being like this, but the act had to go on.

Before long, the two of them were kissing under the blankets and slowly but surely pieces of clothing were getting removed. He was surprised he didn't have to push into her mind for this, he was fully prepared to convince her that she needed his comfort and sex was the best way to get it. He got her underneath him, but before taking that final step, he needed to make her think she had a choice in the matter.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to –" She cut him off with a kiss while pulling a condom out of the couch cushion.

"So, you had all this planned?" He chuckled.

"I always have them stashed around, just to be safe."

"You really are amazing." He let the sweet lies drip from his lips as he touched her in gentle ways he hadn't touched any woman since he had turned. Going as hard as he needed right away would only hurt her and he needed her to feel she was safe with him. Things eventually got more heated and he had her exactly where he wanted her, begging for more. She couldn't keep her lips from his, the cool skin was exactly what she needed to keep herself distracted.

He rested his forehead against hers as he pushed deeper into her, causing her to arch her back. He kept his hands interlocked with hers, to make the closeness seem more than just the illusion it was. Her breathing quickened and he grinned as he watched her come under him. Her moans were music to his ears and hearing the final note was his signal to let himself take what he really needed. He pounded into her harder and faster than before, not taking any time to transition between the slow pace and the hardness he needed. She didn't scream, she didn't beg him to stop, she just kept rolling her hips into his, meeting his every thrust and moaning more than before. It actually shocked him that she was enjoying herself so much. He didn't expect her to take the roughness so well, much less get more out of it than the gentleness he was giving her before.

"Oh god," she moaned as a second orgasm, a stronger one, began to take her.

"God ain't got anything to do with it, honey. This is what I can give you every night." He whispered into her ear as he grabbed her breast with one hand and held her hands with the other. Once he felt himself on the edge he nuzzled himself into the crook of her neck and let his fangs decent. He would have to make her forget this part later, but he wanted to taste her and fuck her that night. When he sunk his fangs in he felt her warmth tighten around his cock as she came for him again. That sent him into his own and he came spilling within her. He fought to stop himself from drinking her dry, but he knew he needed her alive.

He felt her body go limp around him and he pulled out of her, part of him wishing he could stay inside of her for the rest of the night. Soon enough he'd have that. She'd belong to him and he could have her anytime for as long as he wanted. He ran a finger over her cheek as he watched her breathe for a bit. He wondered if she'd look like this while she slept after he turned her.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear after he had gotten dressed and put her back into her bed. If the twins came back the last thing she'd want to explain is why she was naked on the floor.

"Remember, you're dreams are real." He whispered before he left.

When Brylee woke up the next morning, she found Maddie and Pierce asleep on either side of her bed on the floor. She assumed they came in after she fell asleep, and part of her wished they had just stayed out. She remembered everything about her dreams, the nasty things they said to her seemed real as she heard the echoes of them in her head. She heard all the voices over and over again like a broken record. She heard everyone's voice putting her down, but she heard one telling her she was amazing – it was Marko's.

Brylee got up to go for a walk on the beach and clear her mind. She left a note on the living room table for Pierce and Maddie telling them where she would be and that she would be back. It also said that she wouldn't being going on the trip they had planned for so many years. It was easier to tell them that way than have to explain face to face what was going on in her head. She didn't even understand it. All she did know was that she couldn't trust herself, much less anyone else. But for some odd reason she trusted Marko with her life.


	9. Broken Bird

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have a hard time putting my ideas into words sometimes, but hopefully the chapters will be coming out faster from here on out. This is a chapter from Brylee's past, before she became part of the pack.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by like a blur. Brylee felt terrified to be around people, she had become paranoid of what people think about her or say about her. She had the same nightmare for a week straight, but she didn't want to tell anyone about it because then she would have to admit she wasn't handling things well, which wasn't something she did very often. She was the type of person who would hide all of her little broken pieces, or just run from them if she could. Since the things in her mind were broken she knew there was no way to run from them.

Within a week she was back at work, since all of the funeral arrangements had been made. Her father's job was going to pay for him to be cremated so there would be no financial burden on Brylee. She was surprised he actually had a job at an office complex, since she never really knew what he did for a living; she had always thought it would have been something shadier.

'_He was just gone all the time. He really didn't want to be around me._'

There were not many people at the funeral, a couple of people from work and then Brylee, Maddison, and Pierce. She couldn't even manage to speak through the entire event. All that kept running through her mind was that her father had to kill himself to get away from her. She wondered what other extents people would go to, what extent she would have to go to one day. As she watched these people mourn her father she had a flashback of the things he had said to her in her nightmares. Her body started to shake and even though Pierce tried to hold her still and Maddie clam her, nothing worked. As soon as the funeral was over, Brylee found her way back into her room where she immediately closed and locked all the doors and windows. She was losing it and it was easy for everyone to tell, including five vampires who watched the breakdown from afar.

"You killed off her dad? Are you shitting me man? That's brilliant!" Paul laughed.

"That's horrible!" Selene shouted at Paul.

"But crazy blood is the vest kind of blood, chika."

"I'm not killing her, she's gonna be turned." Marko said.

"Oh." Paul shrugged, "Then I think I'm with Selene on this one. Crazy food is different from a crazy vampire."

"Her mind will work itself out when she changes, don't worry." David reassured Marko who was now looking worried. "Isolating her, making her think Marko is the only one who cares, it will make it that much easier to convince her to join us."

"I hope you're right, David." Dwayne glared.

"Paul, why don't you and Marko take Selene out to find some food? Dwayne and I will catch up with you three in a couple of minutes."

Selene was hesitant to leave Dwayne's side, sensing the tensions between the two. Dwayne kissed the top of her head and nodded over to the two blondes. She walked with them out of the cave, but not before looking back to make sure Dwayne was going to be alright.

"Calm down, girl. Dwayne can hold his own. Plus, there's nothing they could be fighting about." Paul smiled as he patted the back of his bike for her to join him.

"Paul's, right for once." Marko chuckled.

"Shut up, man!" He laughed back.

The three drove to the boardwalk trying to find perfect targets for the night. The pickings were slim because of the less than ideal weather, but that didn't bother them. They would find people, they always did. Out of the corner of Marko's eye, he saw Pierce and Maddison walking to a pizza place to grab food, probably before heading to work.

"Hey man, why not go see your lady friend." Paul winked knowing basically everything that had happened between Brylee and Marko the last time they saw each other.

"Nah, I'll make her come to me this time."

"To you, or for you?" Paul laughed.

Selene rolled her eyes and blocked out the comments. She didn't really care much about what Brylee and Marko did, as long as he didn't kill her. She wanted a sister more than anything since being the only girl in the pack was getting really old really fast.

"Ah, come on girl. It's hard to find a human who can take us full force."

"Shut up, Paul." She said and walked over to Pierce and Maddie. They looked weary of her presence, and seemed like they were worried very deeply about something.

"Hi, you might not remember –"

"You're Selene." Maddie nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where your third musketeer is?"

"She's been locked up in her room for days." Pierce shrugged, "won't come out for anything or anyone." He looked at Marko.

"Is she alright?" Paul asked.

"She hasn't been right since her dad died. It's like she's not even her anymore." Maddie shook her head. "I heard her on the phone with some hospital about checking herself in."

"What do you mean, checking herself in?" Selene asked as Marko got more and more concerned.

"She knows something isn't right with herself. I guess that's the best way she feels she can do it."

"Do you know when she's planning on going? I'd like to see her before –" Marko was cut off.

"We don't know. She won't talk to us. We only heard her talking on the phone about it. After we tried to talk to her about it she started keeping all the doors and windows locked so no one can get near her. Good luck tryin' though." Pierce said putting a hand on Marko's shoulder. "Hopefully you'll have more luck than we did."

"We've gotta go." Maddie said grabbing the pizza box.

"If she lets you in, tell her we miss her." Pierce said before he and Maddie walked away.

Marko wasn't sure what to do at that point. If she went to a hospital he wouldn't be able to get to her. She should have been chasing after him at this point, not locking herself away. He didn't understand how she was understanding the things he put in her mind. How could her trust towards him translate into her locking herself up?

"She probably knows something isn't right in her head." Selene interrupted.

"I wasn't –"

"We can all hear ya, bud." Dwayne pointed at his head.

"How can she feel something isn't right? That's never happened before! What if - "

"She knows herself, that's all. You've picked a good one, Marko. We'll get her tonight if you want."

Marko nodded affirmatively.

"Good. First we need to eat." David said before signaling the others to their next meal.

Back at her apartment, Brylee was throwing things from shelves into boxes and backpacks. She had to get her things quickly, before Pierce and Brylee came back to check on her. She had already written them a letter and left it on the table telling them that everything left in the apartment is now theirs to do with as they want. Keep it, sell it, donate it, honestly it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered is that she needed to get herself somewhere away from everyone. All she had was three backpacks, mostly clothes with a few sentimental items, pictures, her sketch book, things she knew she couldn't live without.

She hurried and got her things out to her car and started the engine. Before she could move she heard a loud thump on top of her car. She didn't move, unsure of what could have made a noise that loud. She closed her eyes to get her mind together when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped away from the hand before she heard Marko's voice.

"Bry, hey. It's just me."

"What the fuck!? Don't scare me like that!" She shouted.

"Where ya goin', girl?" Paul's voice came from behind her.

She jumped out of the car and backed away.

"What the hell? How'd you –"

"Going on a little trip?" David asked.

"Guys, you're scaring her." Selene said stepping up behind Brylee. When she girls collided Brylee screamed and tried to run, but instead came face to chest with Dwayne, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry." Dwayne said reaching a hand out to help her up.

Instead of taking his hand, Brylee backed away and tried to get herself back up on her feet.

"You don't need to be scared. It's me." Marko said sweetly, attempting to hug her. Instead she pushed him away.

"Well shit, seems your girl don't like ya much." Paul snickered.

"Go away, please. I have to go." Brylee said holding her head.

"What did you do to her?" Selene glared at Marko.

"Nothing that bad. David knows everything and approved of everything I did."

"What do you mean? What did you do to me?!" Brylee shouted on the verge of tears.

Trying to muster all the sweetness he could, which really wasn't much at that point, Marko picked Brylee up and tried to carry her. She trashed against him yelling to put her down. The more she fought the more frustrated her got.

"Cut the shit, Brylee! I'm trying to help you!" He shouted in her face after her dropped her on the ground.

"No! Get away from me!" She shouted back and wobbled her way to her feet. She felt a pair of hands hold her up from behind and jumped away.

"It's okay girl, just here for support." Paul said backing off.

"What's is wrong with you?" Marko got in her face.

"What happened to your eyes?" She glared. "Whatever is going on happened after..."

She got hit with another dizzy spell and fell right into Marko's arms. He lifted her up and glared down at her unconscious body. He wanted to kill her right there. Was she worth all the trouble?

"Does she always faint when you influence her mind?" David asked.

"She gets dizzy. This time I wanted her to pass out. Shut her up."

"I don't know much about romance, but I don't think that's it." Paul chuckled.

"It's not." Selene shrugged.

"Just get her stuff. We're taking her back to the cave."

"Is she ready for that?" Dwayne asked.

"Doesn't matter, she remembered things she wasn't supposed to. Either she comes with us or dies now. That's Marko's choice." David looked at the smaller vampire.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to keep her, but she was so difficult to manage as a human. Things could get easier with the change. The change wouldn't happen right away. So many pro's and con's raced through his mind. One idea stood out above all the others – he was stronger than her. He had to be stronger than her.

"We're taking her back." Marko stated.

"Alright then. Drive her car down to the bluff. Selene can drive Dwayne's bike and he can take yours. We all need to be there to get our guest settled in."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Marko grinned mischievously.

Brylee woke up on the most uncomfortable bed she had ever been on. She was too disoriented to even think about what had happened or where she was. All she could do was lay in place. She went to pull her arms to her, but she couldn't. She looked up and saw that her arms were chained to a rock wall above the bed. Rock wall?

'_I'm in a cave? I'M IN A FUCKING CAVE?!_' she thought as panic set in. She remembered getting in her car to drive herself out of town. She remembered faces, so many faces. Yelling. She tried to pull herself loose but the metal only tore at her wrists.

"No use. Those chains have held more people on that bed than you can imagine." Marko snickered.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She tried to pull harder but it only hurt more.

"Stop pulling, you're gonna bleed. Then, well, nothing can save ya."

Brylee stopped pulling, even though her mind wanted her to keep doing it. It was like there was a struggle between her logic and some deep desire to do whatever he wanted her to.

"What the hell is going on?" She choked out as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Awe, don't cry," He continued to grin, "You're perfectly safe. As long as you do what I tell you to."

"Why should I do anything you want?"

"Because you love me?"

"Bullshit." She glared.

"Because if you don't I'll bleed you dry right now." His face contorted into the monster he really was.

Brylee screamed, but it only made him laugh. She didn't understand how all of this was happening. None of that shit was real. Vampires were just a story that adults used to scare kids into behaving and not going out at night.

'This is a dream. This has to be a dream.' She pushed her eyes shut hoping for some reason it would wake her up. She felt a body on the bed with her, running cold fingers against her leg.

"This ain't a dream, not yet. It's gonna be a nightmare for a while, but it will get better. You're gonna be my girl forever, Bry. It will be great once you get used to it."

Brylee sobbed harder and kept her eyes closed. She couldn't convince herself this was a dream, it was too real. She didn't want to be there, not with him, not with anyone. She didn't want to be his girl for eternity, maybe a couple of dates – before she found herself chained to a cave wall with him being a vampire. She was too young for eternity. She was too young to be stuck there forever.


	10. Hungers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to the Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:** This is a current chapter, the last chapter was the final one that is going to be completely from her past. There will be some flashbacks here and there but they won't be full chapters. From here on out Brylee is moving forward. Also, thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story, I appreciate it so much! This chapter gets a little heavy, in more ways that one, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"It's gonna be okay, we're gonna get you fed and you're gonna be a vampire before sunrise." Marko said to the barely conscious girl on the back of his motorcycle. He had strayed away from the given plan and decided to take Brylee right for her first feeding. Actually, he had asked David first and got the okay. If he hadn't he probably would have waited. His leader saw his eagerness to have his girl by his side and obliged Marko.

When they got far enough down the dirt road, he pulled his bike off into the woods to a spot where some couples would go to get some alone time. It wasn't the best place for feeding, since too many people dying in one spot lead to a lot of suspicion, but an easy target was needed for tonight. It was too risky to have her hunt. Brylee was disoriented from the vampire blood slowly killing her system to have anything but easy prey. She could smell the blood pumping from the couple that Marko had honed in on for their prey and instantly perked up. She looked around her, as if the blood was going to magically appear in front of her. She got off Marko's bike before he even got to turn it off and he grinned. She didn't look back at him, but she could feel his approving eyes on her. Not that she cared much what he was thinking at the moment, she was hungry. More so than she had even been in all of her life.

"We wait now, can't go in without preparing ourselves." He said holding Brylee by the arm.

He wasn't going to let her feed yet. He needed to settle the internal battle he was having between letting her squirm for her food or just letting her turn … and squirm later. He was eyeing her with hungry eyes, but she was too distracted by the scent of blood to notice him at all. Marko ran a finger through her hair to trace her face, but still no reaction towards him at all. Trying to hold back his anger, he remembered what it was like for him before his first feed. All he could think about was the smells and sounds of the blood pumping in his next meal. It had to have been the same for her.

"It's time Bry," He said to her letting his fangs descend and his face morph. Brylee's face didn't change, small fangs broke through her gums. She put her hand up to them and touched the sensitive spot in her mouth that hurt when they emerged. The distraction was only temporary, when Brylee's arm was freed from Marko's grasp she jumped at the couple kissing under the tree and dove at the young man.

She scratched at his skin when she realized her fangs weren't long enough to reach the blood pumping through his arteries. Marko watched as he quickly snapped the young woman's neck and even though he should have been focusing on his own hunger, he couldn't keep his amber eyes off the new vampire in front of him. She kept scratching, clawing and biting, even as the young man begged for her to kill him she didn't let him die. To Marko that was the most fun a vampire could have and Brylee was already enjoying it. He was so distracted that he didn't even go through his usual routine of mental and physical torture of his victim, he was too happy watching his girl doing it.

In reality, Brylee didn't know how to kill the man. She was fumbling around just trying to get him to stop shouting since it was hurting her ears. She wanted to drink and finally feel sated, but she couldn't. Once she finally tore deep enough she was able to reach the liquid that she hoped would stop the fire running through her veins. She drank fast, needing to feel full as well as to put the man out of his misery, but when she finally finished him all she could do was stare at the still corpse as if it would reanimate or more blood would come spilling through. She ran a finger over his face, poking at the soft flesh of his cheek. It was cool which made her burning skin clam. She continued to poke at him until she was snapped out of her trance by Marko's laughter.

"No more, sweetheart. Drank him dry." He walked up and sat down behind her on the ground and tried to pull her into his arms. She didn't fight him, but she didn't stop touching the corpse either. She was fixated on the cool air releasing through his skin, she could feel every movement of ever follicle on his body like it was burning its way through her veins. She could feel the beads of sweat dripping on her body like small rivers over her skin. She watched them intently, as if they would do something interesting if she watched them long enough.

"I forgot what it was like to change. Seeing it through you is beautiful..." He trailed off when she pressed her lips onto his. She turned and straddled him while not moving her lips from his. Her ran his hands up her back and pulled her on top of him so he was laying on his back with her on top of him. He wanted to mock her, make some joke about how only a few hours ago she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He didn't. He knew the change was really going to hit her hard since she didn't take as long as most people before her feeding. This was not the change he was expecting, maybe hoping for, but not at all expecting.

She kept running her hands over his skin, the cooling tingle like a magnet to the lava she felt oozing from her body. Brylee pressed herself on to him so there was no space between them. She needed the coldness of his dead skin to rub off on her or she felt she'd explode.

"Touch me," was the only thing she could manage out of her mouth before it met his hungrily once again.

He didn't have to be told a second time, he grabbed the fabric of her shirt and pulled it over her head while she struggled with his jacket. He grinned and lifted himself up just enough so she could push it off his shoulders. He had never seen her like this, so ravenous for his touch, he was loving it. He ran his cold fingers from her shoulder down her neck to her chest, taking one breast in each hand and squeezing gently before pinching her nipples. She arched her back into his touch and rolled her hips against his, causing friction from the seam of her shorts pressing against her in the most intimate of ways.

"That's my good girl." He said sitting up to plant kisses on her neck and pulling her over his manhood so she could feel what he had in store for her. He listened to her growl and felt her clawing at his white shirt unsure if she was holding on or trying to rip it, so he pulled it off himself. He grinned his big grin, holding her face in one hand while using his other to unzip her shorts. She kept running her hands up and down his chest trying to steal some of his cold while giving him some of her warmth. It was a fair trade, but only one of them knew the real reason why she wanted him so badly.

Brylee could vaguely recall Selene saying that she would be cold when she turned, not like she was going to melt from the inside out. There was liquid fire flowing through her veins and it was not cooling on its own, his touch was ice on her skin and just for the moment his skin touched hers the fire subsided. She couldn't think of anything more than making the pain go away.

Before she even could register that he had gotten her shorts off, he flipped her so she was on her back and her on top of her, kissing at her neck, rubbing and pinching her breasts. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he needed to burry himself so deep into her that neither would be able to tell where one ended and the other began. He knew she hadn't noticed him slip off the rest of their clothing and toss them aside. He kissed her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip as he entered her, the purrs emitting from her throat was enough to tell him she enjoyed the feeling just as much as he was.

She was enjoying it, he felt like ice was running through her trying to cool the burning underneath her skin. Besides that sensation, she didn't care too much about what was happening, but the closeness needed to get the tingling sensation on her skin made it seem like so much more.

Marko pumped hard into her, watching her squirm under him brought joy to his un-beating heart. He knew once she changed things would be different, she would really start to like him, want to be close to him. She would need him just like he had wanted her to from the very start. The power trip had him far more turned on than sex and he was getting to the edge, but he wasn't going over alone. He ran his thumb down her body and between her spread thighs where he starting frantically rubbing her clit with his fingers.

"Together." He whispered in her ear as he felt her clench around his cock. A few moments later the two were wrapped up in each other's arms coming at the same time. When he went to pull out, Brylee pulled him close to her again, in a panic. She shook her head side to side, indicating that she wanted him to stay where he was.

"Bry, we need to go back. The sun will be up soon."

"No, more." She said as she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her back gently to the ground. The hurt in her eyes was almost more than he could handle. Could he be that good that she just needed sex right there? Hell if he knew. All he did know was that the sun was going to come up and they needed to be back in the cave before it did. He didn't want to bargain, he wanted control, but at that moment he knew he wouldn't get it from the nearly frantic baby vampire.

"How about this, we go back to the cave and then I'm all yours for as long as you want for whatever you want." He kissed her forehead, trying to be as kind as possible. "Special night for my special girl."

Brylee touched his chest with her hand and it was only at that moment he realized she wasn't cold, in fact her skin felt like it would burn him with any touch. He pulled away from her in shook, like she was a monster. She began to cry out in pain, begging for him to come back and make it stop like he had before. He needed to get her back to the cave, and fast.

Meanwhile, at the cave where the other four vampires waited for Marko and Brylee, chaos was ensuing. Selene had told Dwayne what Brylee had said about not knowing if she could handle the torture for much longer and what she would be willing to do to make it stop. She trusted that Dwayne wouldn't do anything that would put Brylee in any more danger, but what she didn't know was that David was listening from the other end of the cave. He immediately flew into a rage that Selene kept something like that from him and as hard as Dwayne and Selene tried, there was no calming him down. Marko and Brylee arrived in the middle of the heated argument, mere minutes before the sun was to come up.

"Hey, you two." Selene smiled until she noticed that Marko was carrying an unconscious Brylee into the cave. "What happened?!"

"I dunno! She's on fire, her body is burning up. I don't know –" Marko began but he couldn't manage to finish the sentence, he couldn't let on that he was helpless sin this situation.

"Bullshit! It's just a trick so we don't catch on to her real plan." David scoffed. "Did you know she planned to throw herself into the sun? She was going to make a fool of you, Marko!"

"No!" Selene shouted. "That's not what happened!"

"David, she is really burning up," Dwayne said putting a palm against her forehead.

"M-Marko." Brylee managed to stutter out.

He looked down at her with a range of emotions so vast swirling inside of him that he didn't know what to do. He hated seeing her like that and not knowing what to do to fix this, at the same time he was angry that she had apparently planned to make a fool out of him and toss herself into the sun, maybe even take him with her. After what they had just experienced together how could she even think about something like that? Maybe that was her plan, to burn them both up. That could have been why she wanted to stay outside.

"Marko that's not what she said, I swear it isn't."

"Don't lie, Selene. I heard what you said to Dwayne."

"She was human…it was never a plan she had…"

"Just a way out if she didn't like being one of us." David glared at Brylee. "Marko, bring her to me."

"Yo, what's with all the noise? Can't a vamp get some shut eye around here?" Paul said walking to the main part of the cave. "Shit. What's wrong with her?"

"Bring her to me Marko." David said calmly, even though there was rage in in eyes. "She could have got you both killed with that little scheme of hers."

"Her? Hurt him? I don't think so man," Paul said sitting on the fountain.

"She came back, right? No fuss, no fight?" Selene said getting more panicked by the second.

"Dwayne, she needs to be quiet or I'll shut her up myself." David said looking at Dwayne.

"David! We're part of this family too! Just because we're girls –"

"SHUT UP!"

The cave went totally silent. David hadn't shouted that loud in decades, maybe more. The only person who had ever heard it before was Dwayne, and he was preparing for the worst. He knew the situation had to be defused before someone, most likely Brylee got really hurt – more than she already was. Dwayne looked at Marko and gave him a disapproving look. They shared a moment where they both knew she would get hurt if given to David. The only question in Dwayne's mind was if Marko cared enough to protect the new vampire or would the words David spat break his ego to the point where Marko would want to see her in pain. Marko wasn't one to suffer alone and it was written all over his face that he was hurt in some way by what David was saying.

Marko made his choice and carried the body to David who was closer to the mouth of the cave. At that point he wasn't even sure why he was doing it, he didn't want Brylee punished for something she didn't do, at the same time if it was something she planned on doing she needed to learn her lesson.

"David, I'll deal with her when she's better." Marko said as he stood in front of David. "She's my responsibility and I'll –" He was cut off when David snatched the body from him and held her in the sunlight that spilled through a small hole in the cave.

Brylee screeched in pain, thrashing to try and move, but David wasn't going to let her move. He held her so her back and arm were scorched by the light, showing her the pain she would have to inflict upon herself if she ran into the sun.

"Is this what you want, little girl?" David asked knowing full well she couldn't answer him.

She kept screaming as the light burned into her flesh, leaving scorch marks all over her exposed skin, and even through her clothes. Selene, Dwayne, and Paul all ran to the young vampire's aid, but Marko just stood by and watched. He couldn't stop watching with a confused expression on his face. He was torn between feeling awful this was happening and enjoyment that she was feeling the pain on the outside he was feeling on the inside.

"Marko!" Selene screamed, "Help her!"


	11. David's Secret

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this has taken so long. My muse kind of dissapeared for a while, but I've been slowly but surely working on this and my other fic as well. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments, I appreciate it very much!

_JaliceJelsa4eva &amp; Flowerchild23_ – I know Marko and David have been assholes so far, but this chapter will help make sense a little … at least for David. I'm still writing it while I type this response so I don't know if it will help the case for Marko. We'll wait and see! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or are offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun had been down for three hours and Brylee was still asleep on the bed that Dwayne and Paul had moved into the back cove. David had argued that she didn't need the bed, she could sleep on the floor. She would wake up at sunset and be completely fine, is what he said. Marko agreed with David, and no one knew why. The other two went against what David wanted at that point and brought the bed back there anyways. Death sleep called them, but after David's punishment of the baby vampire, they all thought it best if they took shifts to make sure Brylee was alright. She was supposed to have healed by the end of the day, everything was supposed to be fine. It wasn't. On the last shift just before the four boys woke up, Selene inspected the burns on Brylee's back and arms to see how well they had healed – they hadn't. They were just as bad as when she first got them. Her body was still burning with fever and there was no sign of her waking.

"Something is really wrong with her." Selene said when she heard the door open. "Her burns aren't healed, she's still burning up. It's like she never went through the change at all."

"That's impossible, babe. The sun hurt her, that usually only happens to vampires. She is one of us. Marko saw her feed." Dwayne said sitting on the bed by Selene's side. He stroked her hair when she leaned against his chest. "It's gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

"So, how's our sleeping beauty doing?" Marko grinned walking in the door. "You passed out pretty hard -" he stopped when he realized she was still out.

"Nothing's changed." Selene said," even her burns are still fresh."

"How…?"

"No idea. Why don't you ask David? I'm sure he has all the answers." She glared.

"Sunlight wouldn't have done this! David didn't do shit, girl. You need to chill the fuck out. Paul has a joint out there, you might wanna get some and relax." Marko glared back.

"We should get Max." Dwayne said, ignoring their pointless bickering.

"We're not getting Max. She'll be fine." David said from behind Marko. "She'll wake up when she needs to feed."

"If she doesn't?"

"She will."

Days passed and there was no change at all. The burns had healed a little bit, but she hadn't moved a muscle and her body was still hot to the touch. They had been leaving bodies in the room for her in case she woke up hungry after sunrise. Every sunset she would be checked on and the bodies wouldn't be touched. After the fifth day, everyone was starting to panic. They had to vote on whether or not to get Max, since he may know what was happening to her. David was still adamant she would wake on her own.

"It's been five days, David! She need help." Selene looked at the sleeping body.

"This is getting' pretty fucked up man." Paul agreed.

"Fine. Why don't we let Marko decide?" David sneered.

"He'll agree with whatever you say. He has this entire time. That's what got her into this mess." Selene argued.

"Dwayne, please sh-" David began.

"She's right." Dwayne shrugged, "Everything you wanted Marko to do, he did. And now Brylee is just like Ella."

David's eyes glowed bright amber at the mention of the name. That was a part of his past that he had rather no one knew about. Dwayne was there, that's the only reason he knew. He had blocked the memories so deep within his mind that the other boys couldn't even scratch the surface of them. He had put up a mental blockade to keep Ella his own secret.

"Wait, what?" Marko said walking forward. "Just like who?"

"It's nothing." David glared at Dwayne.

"It's not nothing, David. This is important! She's important!" Marko argued.

"Oh yes, so important. That's why you treated her like a prisoner." David snapped.

"I was only doing what you said I should! I don't know how this whole mate thing works for vampires!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up a couple'a steps. I'm lost. Why the hell would you take dating advice from David?" Paul looked insulted.

"That's what you're lost on?" Marko rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah. I mean Dwayne's the one with a steady girl and I get more ass than –" Paul stepped when she saw David glare at him.

"Who the fuck is Ella?" Selene shouted above the others.

"Ella was David's first love. As a vampire anyways." A voice came from the mouth of the cave.

"Whatdaya want Max?" David said without looking at him.

"I felt one of my children in a lot of pain. Has been for days. I had hoped you all would have been able to handle it. Apparently not."

David kept his glowing eyes focused on the wall, trying not to lose his temper with the head vampire. He didn't need this now. After being reminded of Ella the last thing he wanted was this guy coming around his home and his family taking charge.

"She's in the cove." Selene said and motioned Max to follow her. The two disappeared down the pathway.

"David, explanation. Now." Marko glared.

"I don't take orders from you, from any of you."

"It's time to tell them the truth. It might help us her Brylee and right now that's what we need to do. We can't worry about your ego right now." Dwayne said.

"We're you're brothers, man." Paul put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please David."

"Ella was my ..." David shook his head, "A decade or two after Dwayne joined, we found a runaway from Iowa somewhere in Wyoming. She was just gonna be a kill, but there was somethin' about her, something that made her different. To this day I have no idea why I was pulled to her the way I was. We – I turned her and and then fell into some weird sleep. One morning we woke up to her screaming after she threw herself into the sun."

"Did you treat her the way Marko treated Bry? I mean, it's kinda fucked up, man." Paul asked.

"Ella wanted to be one of us. She wanted to be with David more than I've ever seen a human want to be with a vampire."

"I tried to be good to her, as good as a vampire could be, and she threw back in my face." He growled.

"It wasn't because you wanted me to hurt her …" Marko looked on in shock.

"No, it was to protect you. If she was scared of you as a human there was less chance she'd hurt you as a vampire. "

"Dave…dude. I'm sorry man." Paul put his arm around his brother.

"It's been a long time, I'm over it. And never call me Dave again."

Dwayne shook his head and walked to where Selene and Max were. Marko was right behind him while Paul stayed in the mouth with David trying to make him laugh, which actually annoyed David but he knew Paul was trying to be helpful.

"Is that why he put her in the light?" Marko asked.

"Probably. If she felt the pain it would 'cause she'd stay away from it. Don't know if it did much good though."

"She was going to end it because of the way I treated her." He shook his head.

"She was human. You pushed her limits too hard, it happens. She wasn't planning on doing it. She told Selene it was a thought if she couldn't handle life as a vampire. She knew she'd be different when she turned so she didn't keep a plan."

"How do you know all this about her?"

"Her and Selene are close. With that closeness came some connection to me and we built a bit of a trust between us. She didn't think she could talk to anyone else so we tried to be there for her."

"I fucked up." Marko tossed his gloves into the sleeping area before they made it to the back.

"Well, it's a good thing I got here when I did." They heard Max say.

"What's wrong with her?" Selene asked.

"Who was with her when she turned?"

"I was." Marko walked into the room.

"How long between when she drank our blood to when she fed?" Max asked.

"I dunno, maybe an hour or a little less."

Max stood up looking very angry. He looked at the comatose girl then at the other three vampires with him.

"I really thought you'd all know better." He muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Selene asked again, getting annoyed of asking the same question.

"Yeah doc, what's wrong with the baby?" David asked.

"David, how could you let this happen again?! This pack is your responsibility, not your experiment! You know there has to be time as a half… how could you do this!" He shouted.

"I didn't do shit. I wasn't even there."

"But you told Marko it was okay to let her turn that soon."

"I didn't say anything."

Max put his hand over his face and turned his back to the boys. He was getting more frustrated by the second. He knew David had something to do with Brylee's condition, there was no way he didn't know that vampire blood needed time to gestate within a person to fully turn them. Fully turning in a short period of time was detrimental to the body and the mind.

"This is why Ella died! Why are you doing it again?!" Max shouted in David's face.

"What?" David quirked a brow. He was honestly confused.

"The vampire blood didn't have enough time in her system. It couldn't turn her because her human system is trying to fight the vampire blood like a disease!"

Every vampire in the room turned and looked at one another in confusion while taking quick glances to the unconscious girl on the bed. None of them had ever heard about anything like this. They were all under the impression that the change was almost instantaneous. They had all taken time as a half vampire on their own accord, but they had never thought about why they did it.

Marko was the first one to move from the group and he sat down on the bed beside Brylee. He touched her face and could feel life still in her. She was breathing, even though it was labored and choppy. But she looked so peaceful even though she was in so much pain. He felt guilty for doing this to her. She'd be fine if he just left her alone like she wanted in the first place. Then again if he didn't have some feeling towards her she'd have been a meal a long time ago. He knew all eyes were on him at that moment, he could feel them.

"What do we do, Max?" He asked with a tone of defeat. He hated asking him for help, but he didn't want to lose her after coming this far.

"It's dangerous and there is no guarantee it will work."

"Just help the girl, alright." David said.

Max nodded and motioned for Marko to pick her up and follow him into the main part of the cave. The others were not far behind, wanting to help in any way they could.

David felt the sting of guilt coursing through him. He didn't know what would happen if they sped up the change. He didn't know any of the things that happened would have long lasting effects on Brylee. If he did then he wouldn't have done them at all. She was Marko's girl. He didn't want him feeling like he had when Ella burned up. Apparently that was his fault too. If Brylee didn't make it there would be two vampires on his conscious that he aided in the destruction of and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

The group traveled into the deeper parts of the cave where parts of the old hotel were still somewhat intact. Max knew there had to be at least one tub or shower that would still work as he needed it to.

"What's the plan, man?" Paul asked.

"We need to drain her blood. All of it."

"That would kill her!" Selene panicked.

"We're going to give her vampire blood just before that happens. She can't have any of what is in her body because it's contaminated by the human antibodies. Without them the vampire blood will give her life."

"Uhhh…" Paul looked at Dwayne for some type of translation.

"We're gettin' rid of the sick blood and giving her fresh blood." Dwayne shook his head and tried not to grin at his brother.

"We can do that." Paul smiled putting a hand on Marko's shoulder, "She's gonna be fine and we're all gonna be one big family."

"A blood-sucking Brady Bunch." David smirked.

"Yeah man, they'll be six of us and everything."

Marko was glad for the support from his family, but he was too worried to interact with any of the conversation. He kept his vision focused on Brylee, watching, waiting for her to move in his arms. Then everything would be fine.

They made it to a room with a semi-functioning bathtub. Marko placed her in and looked at Max for further direction. This was going to be hard, it was probably going to be painful, but it would fix Brylee and make her better.

"Slit her wrists. Don't drink it. It will put any of you in the same state as her." Max handed Marko a knife while he got the water to run at a decent enough speed to fill the tub halfway. Once the water hit the blood it would drain faster. He noticed Marko's hesitance, and knew there was no time for it. "Make your choice now, Marko. Do you want to keep her or let her die permanently?"


	12. Awakening

**Author's Note:** Hello! I know it's been a long ass time since I've written anything on here...or at all...but I'm going to try and work forward on this more. I have a whole plan for it and I hope I can get it all down in writing. Thank you for all the kind words and asking me to keep writing while I was away, it meant a lot too me and it's what got me back writing. So again, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The Lost Boys, only my OCs belong to me.

**Warning:** This story contains violence, gore, and sexual actions (both consensual and non-consensual), alcohol, and drug use. Please read at your own discretion. If you're under eighteen or offended by any of these actions you should probably find another story. If you're up for reading it then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everything was fuzzy, she kept opening and closing her eyes trying to get her vision clearer. She could barely open her mouth to speak. She didn't. She wasn't strong enough. Faint voices could be made out, but they were all talking over each other so she couldn't tell one from another.

"Bry? Can you hear me?"

That she heard clear as anything. It wasn't him speaking, he was in her mind. Even though she didn't respond to Marko, a smile crossed his lips. She was going to make it.

"Guys, too much noise. She died, give her some quiet would ya?" He said almost commandingly to the other vampires in the room. Suddenly everyone went silent. He could read her mind, it meant she was going to be okay. The plan had worked!

Selene sat beside Brylee and gently touched her face. "You're gonna be fine, little sister." She said quietly as she brushed her fingers through the smaller girl's hair. Brylee went to try and talk, but once again no sound came out. She was too tired to panic, which was weird for her to think about considering how much sleep she had gotten.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be functioning normally within a few days. Just don't push yourself too much right away." Max said.

"Big question, is she a vampire?" David asked from the other side of the room. He had watched but not participated in the event. It was stupid of them to try and save someone who didn't want to be one of them anyways, or at least that's what he said.

"She is. She's part of the family now." Max said as he headed out of the cave.

"You hear that Bry? We're gonna be together forever." Marko said trying to sound affectionate. It actually made her stomach turn. Letting out a small groan she tried to indicate that she was weak and tired, which they all seemed to understand. She needed actual sleep, not sleep in which she was half dying. The others left her and Marko in the room that had become hers over time. As much as she hated it in there, she was glad to have some space of her own. He was still there. Before she could turn her head to try and sleep she felt a gentle hand cup her cheek.

"I'm gonna make this right by you. I swear I will. You're gonna have the time of your life – well death." He grinned that cheesy grin of his, but nothing about her changed. She was still expressionless and tired.

Marko kicked off his boots and got in the bed beside Brylee and gently held her close. This is how he should have been to her when she was human, but he wasn't. It was time to treat her better. He wanted to keep her and now that he knew David's motives he had to work things out on his own. "I'll make this right," he whispered again. "I'm gonna be a guy you can be proud to be with." And with that, death sleep took him.

She didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. She felt anger more than anything and that anger mixed with her new form turned the tables a little bit. It was one human against a group of vampires. She wasn't going to be treated like a pet anymore and even though Marko seemed to be acting different she knew it was only a matter of time before things changed in one way or another. She would never love him, vampires couldn't love. The sunrise hit her like a ton of bricks and she followed suit and fell into her death sleep.

Over the next couple of nights, Brylee was forced to take it easy. She was gaining strength back faster than she thought she would. Marko would always bring her someone back to eat, Selene would come in and talk to her, spend time with her, as did Dwayne and Paul. Still, even with her growing strength Marko hardly ever left her side except to feed and get her food. He was being so kind to her that it was making both of them really uncomfortable. He wasn't used to acting like that, and he didn't really like it, but he wanted to prove to Brylee he could be good to her. She didn't like it because she knew he was being fake, she could feel it in her head. The communication between them was minimal between them, but still he stayed by her.

By the fourth night she was going stir crazy from being in the cave. She wanted to go out and spread her wings, figuratively and literally.

"Please!?" She asked Marko. "I can't stay in here much longer. I'm going nuts!"

"Yeah, I know you are, but you're not strong enough yet."

"I'm fine. I can make it to the boardwalk with you guys. I can hunt."

"You don't know that you can."

"And you don't know I can't!"

Now that she was a vampire too, she was learning to keep her own footing. She wasn't going to let Marko walk all over her just because he saw her and his property. She wasn't scared of him anymore – not as much as she was as a human. Dwayne and Selene had even stopped trying to jump in and stop any fights because Brylee didn't need help anymore. She seemed to know when to bite her tongue and when to stand up for herself.

"Guys, what do you think?" Marko asked to the rest of the cave as they prepared to go out for the night.

"She'd be with us the whole time. I don't see a problem with it." Dwayne said, looking at Selene.

"Yeah, and I can stick to her like glue." She smiled and walked up behind Brylee and leaned on her shoulder. "You can have a break from Brylee duty."

"Yeah man! She's doin' just fine!" Paul laughed. "And Selene keepin' an extra eye on her would be awesome for her. She probably needs a break from you too, bud."

"Just let her." David said walking through them to the mouth of the cave. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Brylee was smiling ear to ear. Ever since she woke up she had wanted out of the cave. She felt a new sense of self and of power as a vampire and it was time to test things out.

"We're taking the bikes tonight. She needs lessons before she does any flying." David added.

Brylee didn't argue, she just nodded in agreement. She was getting out of the cave and that was her goal. She felt Marko's worry and in a thoughtless moment, she put her hand on his to reassure him that things would be okay. She didn't really know why she did it. She didn't need to comfort him, it was just a reaction. He was just as confused by her action, but he still gently squeezed her hand. He didn't feel any overly positive feelings from the action, it just was.

"Dwayne, can I drive?" Selene smiled jokingly.

"Hell no, your lessons aren't goin' that good." He laughed.

"Had to try." She gently nudged Brylee and the two giggled together. Maybe this was what being a vampire was, forever getting to spend time with friends and dealing with whatever Marko now was to her. She didn't think they'd ever be friends, they never were, he was her sire. His blood and his blood only ran through her veins. That could all get figured out later. Right then she felt more alive, more aware, than ever before and she was going to take full advantage of that.


End file.
